Ojos Corruptos
by Erelbrile
Summary: Francia algún día ha de morir, y cuando eso ocurra deberá pagar por los pecados de su vida. Es por esta razón que Inglaterra decide tomar su lugar.


Besos, chu~ no quiero hablar de este fic.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes- **_el condenado y el castigado-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos Corruptos<strong>

****  
>.<p>

.

.

¿Qué habría pasado si el mundo realmente hubiese desaparecido en el año 1000? Inglaterra no dejaba de recordar, en su mente de niño, el miedo que sintió Francia cuando tal rumor se extendió. El mayor se había asustado, pensando que los castigos por su no tan inocente vida –aquellos que siempre pensaba, como ser inmortal que era, que nunca debería pagar- le serían cobrados en el infierno.

Fue entonces que, a pesar que gustaba de ver sufrir al francés, quiso ayudarlo. El que le disfrutase verlo caer o quejarse no significaba que le desease un mal mayor, le bastaba con los juegos inocentes, como el volcar su bote cuando navegaba por el Canal de la Mancha. Sus amigas náyades le ayudaban en su cometido y era gracioso ver a un mojado Francis acercándose, vadeando el agua, con sus hombros encogidos y la ropa pesándole.

Inglaterra busco toda las tardes durante más de una semana, pero no lograba encontrar alguna pluma que lo dejase contento. Aquella tenía una mancha, esta otra no era lo suficientemente suave. Hasta que encontró una diminuta, del plumón de un cisne blanco y, convencido que ésa sí era una pluma de ángel, trató de invocar al supuesto ser citando frases de la Biblia, en un latín no muy bueno pero que extrañamente se parecía en su pronunciación al idioma que el gabacho hablaba.

Pero nada ocurría e Inglaterra comenzaba a molestarse. Nadie le enseñó como invocar ángeles, ni sabía si realmente existían, pero para él aquél debía ser un método infalible. Por eso continuó hasta que su capa verde oscuro adquirió el color de las sombras que los árboles proyectaban en el suelo del bosque.

Cuando el frío se coló en sus huesos infantiles a través de la piel de sus pies descalzos quiso regresar a casa, dándose cuenta sólo en ese instante que las hadas lo habían dejado completamente solo. En qué momento, él no lo sabía.

Arthur no temía al frío ni a la oscuridad, pero esa noche tuvo miedo. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado sólo?

Supo que alguien estaba detrás suyo, pero no se atrevía a dar vuelta la cabeza, además de no poder hacerlo. Ya fuese por miedo u otra razón, su cuello no se podía mover.

-¿Por qué intentas llamarme?-

Esa voz, suave pero severa, oyéndose perfectamente en el silencio de Britania. Arthur no necesitaba preguntar quien era, obviamente era un ángel, pero ¿qué clase de ángel?

-I want to know…-

¿En qué idioma hablaba aquella sombra a su alrededor, esa que sentía, cuyo tacto sentía, allí, contra su cuerpo? Era el inglés más fino que había escuchado en su vida, incluso mejor que el suyo cuando trataba con la corte o el clero.

-Quieres saber si tu amigo irá al infierno como él supone.-

-El no es mi amigo.-

-Sí lo es. A mí no se me engaña.-

Una mano atravesó su capa, su ropa, su piel, sus músculos. Una mano sostenía su alma y la sacudía sin moverla de su sitio. La apretó y luego la soltó, quitándole el aliento al niño inglés durante varios segundos, enseñándole lo que era estar muerto, sentir como el cuerpo no te respondía, ver como tus manos, que no controlas, se dirigen a tus ojos y quedan a un palmo de distancia de ellos, para que puedas observar como la piel se degrada, como se desprende y te deja los huesos al frío de la noche en aquella isla, donde nadie habría escuchado el grito de un niño bajito y rubio.

Pero ese grito no se escuchó, no pudo gritar: su cuerpo estaba muerto.

Cuando esa mano lo dejó al fin, la voz, antes severa, se volvió comprensiva.

-Tú eres puro, pero él deberá pasar por esta primera etapa en su camino a los infiernos.-

Arthur intentaba sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, tambaleándose sin caer al pasto húmedo, pues aquella mano, ahora grata, lo sostenía y le impedía caer.

Cuando pudo pensar, minutos después, aquel ser continuaba allí, esperando. ¿Aquello tendría que sufrir Francia?

-No, a él le tocará peor. Eso fue por mentir constantemente, pequeño. Pero tu amigo, a pesar de ser tan joven…-

No. Francia era inmortal, igual que él, nunca llegarían a morir.

-Ambos morirán. Algún día, en el futuro, cuando menos se lo esperen.- La voz calló un momento.- No puedo decirte cuando.

¿Cómo se había metido en aquello? ¿Qué clase de ángel era aquél? Y decía que Francia iría al infierno, tal como el mencionado temía. Inglaterra no quería que eso sucediese, no quería que Francia sufriera, o al menos, que lo hiciera sufrir alguien que no fuera él. Por eso las palabras salieron abruptamente de su boca.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por él? ¿No lo pueden perdonar?-

-No. Tú y él serán grandes pecadores en un futuro. Matarán, robarán, mentirán.- Nuevamente la voz se calmó unos momentos. Por su tono, parecía que le estuviese contando una historia para dormir. –Sin embargo podemos hacer un trato.-

-A treat?-

-Sí. Puedes darme algo a cambio de que tu amigo se salve.-

No era su culpa si Francia pecaba. Aún así, Inglaterra quería hacer algo por él; evitarle tal dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo que tú quieras, algo sin lo cual tu vida sea el tormento que tu amigo deberá pagar, de modo que se equiparen. Pero, ¿sabes?-

Inglaterra al fin podía mirar por sobre su hombro, más no logró ver nada. Como si el bosque fuese una boca de lobo. Lo que no sabía, era que lo que miraba era la esencia de su acompañante.

-...Tú no debes pagar por él.-

No, no tenía porque hacerlo, pero Inglaterra amaba a Francia.

Desde ese entonces lo amaba, e incluso continuaba haciéndolo ahora, siglos después. Subió los peldaños que lo conducían a la entrada de su casa sujetándose a la baranda, de un modo que siempre Estados Unidos calificó como "de un viejo". Pero Estados Unidos no sabía que él no podía ver, como tampoco lo sabía Francia.

Aquel por el que había dado la vista en ese mismo momento tenía una invitada en casa, una hermosa joven con la que compartir su vino y su lecho.

El borde de la llave le permitió distinguirla de entre las demás sin problema alguno, después de tantos siglos aquello era lo de menor importancia. Encendería las luces para que se supiera que alguien estaba en casa, se prepararía un té y continuaría con su bordado.

Sus hadas salieron a recibirlo, iluminando con su mágica luz parte de las tinieblas, pero no eran más que puntos apartados entre sí, diminutos.

Al día siguiente vería a ese pequeño inglés que soñaba conquistar un día. Le llevaría un plato frío de su casa, sabía lo mucho que le gustaba su comida. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? Era de noche y a pesar que en el salón había una fiesta, él se había retirado a su cuarto antes de tiempo, con la idea de despertar temprano y tener más tiempo con el anglosajón.

- Debería quebrar tu cuerpo, quitarte tu voz y tu vista, impedirte el oír y el sentir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?- Aunque Inglaterra no lo supiese, el ángel de la muerte intentaba disuadirlo. Y en parte lo logró, asustando al pequeño británico. Pero adivinaba lo que sentía el niño, y también sabía que no cambiaría su objetivo.

- Te diré algo. Tú y él están destinados a estar juntos. A pesar de las guerras, está predestinado que tú y él siempre vuelvan el uno al otro.- Inglaterra lo escuchaba estupefacto. Sorprendido pero de algún modo contento. ¿De verdad estarían juntos? –Este es mi trato. Mientras tú y él no se pertenezcan el uno al otro, lo perdonaré.-

-Arthur, ¿Qué te parece salir conmigo?- El adolescente miraba al mayor, quien parecía divertirse con su flirteo, pero tras escuchar su propuesta bajó la mirada, puso una flecha en su arco y le apuntó.

- Never.-

Inglaterra había aceptado el trato, y ahora no podía dejarse tocar por Francia. Continuaban viéndose, pero nada más ocurría entre el francés y el inglés.

Francis se vistió con una chaqueta. La chica con la que tenía planeado pasar la noche se había marchado de manera urgente y lo había dejado con la necesidad de compañía. Visitaría al inglés y probaría su suerte.

Pero cuando Inglaterra le abrió la puerta y mientras le negaba la pasada intentó acariciarle con ternura y coquetería la mejilla, utilizando su mejor sonrisa.

Nuevamente Arthur sentía como si ácido corroyera su piel, como cada vez que el francés lo tocaba.

Al día siguiente de concretar el trato, Arthur despertó entre las raíces de un árbol, preguntándose si lo que vivió fue realmente un sueño. Ni siquiera una pluma de ceniza llamó su atención, a pesar de estar claramente a su lado. Arthur miraba distraído los primeros rayos de sol colándose por entre el follaje, los mismos que al tocar la efímera pluma la deshicieron en polvo.

Hacia el mediodía Francia lo fue a ver con una canasta y comida. Y fue con el beso que le dio en la mejilla a modo de saludo que Arthur conoció esa sensación quemante en la piel.

Como si el infierno lo tocase.

-Go away, frog!- Sí, aquel tono molesto, ya natural después de usarlo tanto, alejaría al francés de su noche.

-Pero Arthur, ¿no quieres pasar el tiempo con tu hermano mayor?-

-No eres mi hermano.- Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Juntos somos dinamita, lo sabes.- Sí, Arthur lo sabía bien. De ese modo había perdido su vista.

Francis tarareaba una canción mientras ordenaba un estante con libros. Inglaterra lo miraba, y él lo sabía. ¿Por qué si lo miraba con tanta atención aún se le resistía? Y estamos hablando de que no lo dejaba ni acercarse a él, a pesar que Francia quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez y partir por algo tan simple como tomarle la mano.

Tal vez Francia no podía tocarlo, pero como no lo sabía, el gabacho continuaba con sus roces. Sobre la ropa no importaba, Inglaterra no sentía dolor, pero cuando tocaba directamente su piel… lo evitó cuanto pudo, mas esa tarde su cuerpo entero ardió al contacto de las manos de Francia. ¿Era más fuerte el dolor que sentía en sus caderas, el hierro candente que parecía marcarlo con cada penetración o el placer que sentía debido a lo mismo? Francia entraba en él, quemándolo. El rastro de sus besos era como monedas calientes que se mantenían por un tiempo indeterminado en su torso, en su espalda, en su rostro. Las yemas de sus dedos: era como sumergirlos en aceite hirviendo. Pero no dejaba de acariciar al francés, ni de apoyar sus manos en su pecho.

Tras esperar a que el francés se durmiese, lo abandonó. Y en la noche, nuevamente, se le apareció aquel ser.

- El trato se ha roto.- Inglaterra nuevamente no podía moverse. ¿De qué había intentado huir? Estaba claro que a donde fuese no podría escapar del ángel de la muerte.

- Yo… no lo volveré a hacer.-

- ¿Y qué me darás por una segunda oportunidad?-

Al fin cerró la puerta, con el francés fuera. Francia quedó rumiando su plan fallido y buscando un modo de entrar a casa del anglosajón. Saltó el cerco que separaba el jardín del patio y tuvo la idea de su vida al ver un árbol cuyas ramas subían cerca de la ventana de uno de los cuartos del segundo piso.

Dos manos sujetaron sus ojos, tirando de ellos hasta arrancárselos sin quitar por ello el verde de su lugar. Arthur no gritó por el dolor que sentía, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran sin inmutar a la mano que lo mutilaba. Su camisa se manchó con la sangre que de sus ojos salía, incluso después que el ángel negro se fuese, dejándole intactos sus globos oculares.

Eran sus lágrimas las que manchaban de carmín su ropa.

Cuando el sol de la mañana le permitió divisar los puestos de una feria, dándole a entender que había dormido en la calle, supuso que todo había sido una pesadilla. Mas al ocultarse el astro, no pudo ver las estrellas.

"No podrás ver a tu amante por las noches".

No podía tocarlo, tampoco verlo. ¿Le quitarían el hablarle o escucharle si llegaba a perder esa segunda oportunidad? O peor ¿no le darían más oportunidades, aunque diese todo a cambio de la salvación del que amaba?

Inglaterra escuchó la rama al romperse, pero tardó bastante más de lo que hubiese deseado en bajar las escaleras, abrir la puerta que daba al patio y buscar a tientas lo que fuese que estuviese buscando. Aunque sospechaba lo que era, porque la respiración agitada que sentía no era la suya, mas le era conocida.

- ¡Francis!-

¿Cómo decirlo? Ah, sí; je t'adore, Arthur. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil entonces?

El francés balbuceo una respuesta, pero la rama clavada en su garganta se lo impedía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? No lo había pensado y se había dejado llevar por la idea de espiar al inglés, aunque éste lo rechazase siempre. Ja, toda una eternidad esquivando de milagro balas, flechas, cañonazos, para terminar con una rama clavada en la garganta.

Por eso era tan difícil decirlo.

Arthur tanteó con sus dedos, sintiendo la sangre tibia y resbalosa del francés, hasta comprender lo que aquello era.

- Francis, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.-

Fue entonces que Arthur notó que las manos no le ardían y que la noche tenía matices.


End file.
